zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legacy of Zelda II
Chapter 1 Link walked away from the castle town. Zelda ran after him. "Link wait!" Zelda said. Link turned around and waited for Zelda to catch up. "Link, I want you to have my blessings." She panted. "Zelda, you know that in Hyrule a woman can give only one blessing to a man. What Link said was true. Woman could only give one blessing usually going to their future husband. "I'm sure." Zelda said. "Fine." Link succumbed. Link knelt. Zelda laid a hand on Link. "May Din give you power, May Nayru give you wisdom, and may Farore give you courage." Zelda recited the blessing. Link stood up. Zelda grabbed his shirt and gave him a sudden kiss. The Zelda ran, crying. Link walked away slowly. He walked past the gate-bridge. Link looked up and saw the great plains of Hyrule before him. The Grass seemed to wave at him as a wind past by. Link walked down the hill that the castle was perched on. After several hours Link saw a horse in the distance. Link dropped to the ground. The Horse looked in his direction but redirected its direction to some grass. Link army crawled until he was a meter away from the horse. Link stood up silently. The horse still was chewing on some grass. Link jumped on top of the horse. Link and the horse wrestled each other for a few moments. Link got pushed off a few times but the horse never fled. Its brown coat was nearly bronze. Link was now on a faceoff with the horse. The Horse was carefully circling around him while Link watched him. Link gave one final jump on the horse and managed to sit up on it. The horse still buckled. Link grabbed onto its mouth, which seemed to calm it. "See, I'm not going to hurt you..." Link said in a gentle voice. He whispered near the horse's ear. After a few minutes of training Link was able to easily control the horse. Link continued to the forest. Before soon he was on the outskirts of the forest. The Horse moved slowly through the forest. "Hey." A voice said. A fellow fairy flew right in front of the horse which made it buckle Link off. The Horse came back to its senses and stood still. Link got up from the ground. "What do you want?" Link asked. "I know you're trying to find the pieces of the final triforce and I know where they are." The Fairy said. "Ya, so do I" Link replied as he got back on the horse. "Her I'll come with you." The Fairy suggested. "I don't think so." Link replied as he got the horse moving again. "But, I know where the Forest Temple is." Link stopped the horse in it's tracks. "Fine, but only to help me find the Temple." Link said. "Great so what's your name." The golden colored fairy said as it floated along with Link. "Link." Link said in a deep voice. "So aren't you going to ask who I am?" The Fairy said in its high-pitched voice. "No." Link replied gruffly. "My name is Ven." The increasingly annoying fairy said. "Well here we are." Ven said. As Link stared at the huge tree before him. Chapter 2 Link tied the horse to vine with a rope he had brought. Link walked inside the huge dead tree with vines hanging over the top and a huge hole in the middle. Link walked inside to be met by a some living fauna. The Heads were purple and their bodies were planted to the ground. Link carefully avoided these traps. "Hey look at this." Ven said. There was a bow lying on the ground. Link picked up the bow. A quiver was beside it and it had a few arrows in it. Link heard something move. It sounded slimy. Then a huge Gohma dropped from the ceiling. Link pulled out his sword and unleashed his fury. Yet each attack harmlessly bounced off of its armor. It had one eye, six legs, and a huge body the size of an average house. Link looked for cover and ran for a small crevice where he was able to fit himself in. Link took the arrow and fired some shots into its mouth and eyes, yet nothing seemed like it would work. Then some debris fell from the ceiling. Link saw a weak point in the ceiling, if he could lure it under the ceiling and fire an arrow at the ceiling the ceiling would collapse on the monster. Link ran out of the crevice and under the ceiling at the weak point. The monster followed him. Link realized he had only one shot. He prayed and fired. A direct hit. The monster was crushed by the debris. Link turned to leave. "Wait!" Ven said as it hurried towards Link. Link turned around and saw a golden flash in the debris. Link ran up to the flickering light and grabbed it. It was the second piece to the final piece of the triforce. Chapter 3 Link exited the dead tree in silence. The usually hyper Ven was silent. "You can go now." Link said in a brusque voice. "What but I want to go with you." The Fairy complained. "I don't need you anymore." Link reasoned. "But you saved me from the monster; I owe you a life debt." The Fairy said. "You don't need to pay that debt." Link replied as untied his horse from the dead vine. "I can't do that, it's against the rules." Ven complained. "What rules?!" Link turned and yelled. There was a awkward moment of silence. Ven silently floated in mid-air. "Fine." Link said as he got on the horse. "You can follow." Ven jumped up and down in mid-air. "Yah!" The Fairy said as she followed Link.